This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. High levels of triglycerides and VLDL (also known as dyslipidemia) are widely accepted to be a major risk factor in the development of coronary heart disease and diabetes. This study tested the ability humanized ANGPTL4 antibodies to increase triglyceride clearance through activation of the lipoprotein lipase enzyme. In this proof of principle study we determined whether these antibodies can effectively reduce triglycerides and VLDL and improve glucose homeostasis in obese nonhuman primates. These studies will be expanded in the future to investigate prolonged treatment and investigation of other endpoints (i.e., improvement in immune function) that will lead to a publishable paper. These studies used animals from the Obese NHP Resource. Progress: These studies have been completed.